THE SHADES OF MY LOVE
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: This is a short Fic about the different colors of love a person can share, This is written in Will's POV to explain each and ever color of his love for Sonny. This is a One shot! Hope you like it :)


**THE SHADES OF MY LOVE...**

_This is a love letter I write to you Sonny, in hopes I can describe with all the colors of the rainbow, my love for you... So have shared so many shades that I don't know where to start, so I guess I'll start with..._

_**Gold, for the first time I saw you. You came into my life like a golden ray of sun. You brightened my life more than you could ever imagine...you will forever be my Son...as it leads me to...**_

_**Crystal**, for the light you shine upon me each day, making me a better person inside and out...Giving me the strength to believe in myself as much as you believed in me...as it leads me to..._

_**Turquoise**, for the infinity of the sky, because that's the color the sky was when we shared our first real kiss...A moment I will never forget as it was the first time I felt love...as it leads me to..._

_**Silver**, for the light of the moon, because I'll always remember our long walks hand in hand under the moon light...Walking home from the coffee shop was the best part of my day, as it leads me to..._

_**Indigo**, for our deep midnight sky, when we spent the night looking at the stars, the way your eyes sparkled in the moonlight...I knew I was falling in love_  
_with you...as it leads me to..._

_**Red**, for the passion and the love I feel for you, that deepens with each day we are together...I never imagined falling in love with the most amazing person in the world...as it leads me to..._

_**Pink**, for the providing me with the feelings of caring, tenderness and acceptance towards myself that I never would have accomplished without you...You gave me the courage to be the person I am today, without you, I wouldn't be me...as it leads me to..._

_**Purple**, for giving me piece of mind, for finding our way back to each other knowing each day that I have someone who loves me as much as I love him..., as it leads me to..._

_**Brown**, for the feeling of warmth I feel each time I'm around you. Even on the coldest of nights, you keep my heart warm with your love and friendship...as it leads me to..._

_**Orange**, for the making me feel alive, making each day a new adventure for us on this journey of love and discovery we share together...For keeping the fire burning inside my heart, with each day, burns stronger and stronger...as it leads me to..._

_**Yellow**, for joy and happiness you brought to my life, for making me feel alive again. Without you, my life would be so empty...I feel like I'm on top of the world when your with me, and for that I thank you...as it leads me to..._

_**Green**, for making me feel alive, each day with you is a new adventure that I never thought possible. You make my life so much better...You give me the power to believe that I can carry out anything if I just believe...as it leads me to..._

_**Blue**, for the way I feel when you're not around, I miss you every hour, every minute and every second we are apart...God I missed you so much...I know this is a love letter, but these colors are important, as they are part of my rainbow to finding my way back to you...as it leads me to..._

_**Gray**, for the emptiness I felt when we were apart. Each day without you was like a dark cloud, shadowing my life of love and happiness you filled it with...hoping each day that the storm would clear and go away...as it leads me to..._

_**Black**, for the color of my heart when I lost you. The pain I felt without you in my life was unbearable, I felt empty again, lost in my own misery. Knowing that I would never feel your love again...as it leads me to..._

_**White**, for giving me hope, for being my friend when I honestly didn't deserve you...For being by my side each step of the way through every thing I put you through, you were still there...as it leads me to my last and final color..._

_I call this color "**LOVE**", as it combines all the different shades I feel for you each day. Through the good times and the bad, sometimes even colors tend to fade ... but we will always have the color of "**LOVE**" leading us back to each other..._

_Love Will_


End file.
